Minha Propriedade
by Jad' Malfoy
Summary: Draco's POV. Desconsidera a guerra. Pós-Hogwarts. Draco mostra a Harry a quem ele pertence. Tentativa de comédia mode on xD!


_**Disclaimer**__: Titia JK eu não ganho NADINHA com isso, pelamordemerlin não me processe. Eles continuam sendo seus, somente seus i.i!___

_**Avisos:**_

_Essa fic contém Yaoi! Isso significa: Nomenclatura japonesa dada aos relacionamentos homossexuais entre dois (ou mais huhuhu ;x) homens. __**Se não gosta**__, __**NÃO LEIA!**_

_Rating T_: de 16 anos pra lá xD

**Minha Propriedade:**

Sábado, 14:07pm. Largo Grimmald, n° 12.

Lá está ele. Lendo _outro_ maldito livro. Como se eu não fosse muito mais aproveitável. Ele vai conseguir ler todos os livros da biblioteca... Se é que ele já não o fez.

Sento-me ao seu lado somente para observá-lo. E ele sabe que eu o observo. Dá olhares de relance pra mim, como quem diz que está me vendo. A sua mão acariciando a parte interna da minha coxa também é uma prova que ele sabe que eu o estou observando.

O movimento de seus dedos prova que aquele livro pelo qual ele passa os olhos não é tão interessante quanto eu.

Mas eu ainda não vou me aproveitar dessas "deixas" Potterianas... _**Ainda**_ não.

Eu apenas quero observar esse corpo que é _meu_. _**Me pertence**_. Lutei muito por ele, e não quero dividi-lo com ninguém! Não me canso desses traços... Tão conhecidos quanto os meus.

Se eu fosse pintar o Harry eu o pintaria com perfeição. É claro que tudo que um Malfoy faz resulta em perfeição... Mas se eu _não fosse_ um Malfoy, ainda sim o pintaria com perfeição. Só pra constar, essa idéia me causa náuseas.

Seu rosto moreno, seu cabelo arrepiado e revolto, aonde passo minha mão agora. Seus olhos dois oceanos verdes que se fecham mostrando que o carinho é bem aceito. A boca cheia que se abre.

Desço minha mão pela nuca e começo movimentos circulares.

O queixo que agora é visível. O pescoço está à mostra. Respiração descompassada. Sintomas infalíveis de um Potter alterado.

Então eu as vejo. Macias, longas e grandes. As mãos de Potter definitivamente me tiram do sério.

E eu não resisto. Preciso. Preciso. Eu vou.

- Pára de morder a minha mão, Draco! – Ele disse, como se tivesse direitos sobre aquele corpo.

Ou como se eu conseguisse me manter afastado daquele meu pecado... Mas eu não vou contar isso pro Harry...

De novo.

- E quem disse que essa mão é sua? – Perguntei, como se ele já não soubesse a resposta.

Ele andou até a janela. E eu apenas parei pra dar uma conferida em _toda___a minha propriedade Potteriana.

- E não é? – Ele perguntou, encostando-se na janela. Da onde ele tirou esse olhar sarcástico? Será a convivência?

- É claro que não, _Potter_. Ela é minha. Assim como o resto do _**teu**_ corpo _**me**_ pertence. Você é meu. E sabe disso. - É assim que eu o deixo mudo. E ao meu dispor.

Levanto-me da minha poltrona e sigo em direção a janela. Ele fixa seus olhos nos meus.

Será que ele sabe o quanto da minha sanidade se esvai quando ele me olha assim?

Passo meu braço pelas costas dele, e grudo nossos corpos, enquanto o encosto na parede. Nossas bocas a milímetros de distância. A respiração dele se altera. Eu continuo com os olhos fixos nos dele, mas não o deixo saber o quando quero aquela boca rosada na minha.

E então, eis que a recompensa chega: os oceanos dele se fecham lentamente, como quem se entrega de bandeja.

Resolvo torturá-lo. Afinal, eu ainda sou um Malfoy. Roço de leve minha boca na dele, mas não o beijo. Levo minha boca até o seu ouvido para que eu possa sussurar todas as palavras. Eu sei o quando ele se arrepia com a pronúncia do meu_ "Potter"_.

- Seu corpo é meu, e cada partezinha que nele está também. Você é completamente meu. Os seus olhos, boca, pescoço. Tudo. Entendeu _Potter_?

Os pelos se eriçam. E os oceanos verdes estão _quase_ visíveis novamente. E se fixam em mim, mesmo que meio desfocados.

- Então, o que, eu meio que me vendi pra você? Me dei?

O pressiono com força contra a parede, e ele geme. Que som delicioso... Mas eu tenho uma estima maior pelos mais agudos.

- Seu valor é incalculável, Harry. Mas mesmo que alguém conseguisse estimar o valor... Ninguém seria rico o suficiente pra comprá-lo. Você é meu por que roubei a sua muralha. Na qual você se exilava. E agora que sua mente é minha, faço com o seu corpo o que eu bem entender. Agora... Quanto a você _dar_ alguma coisa, eu aceito.

E ele ainda tem a ousadia de ruborizar! Quem é que me acorda no meio da madrugada por que teve um _sonho, _e quer muito me _mostrar como foi_?

- Pervertido! – Ele ri.

- Sou sim! E muito. Mas a culpa é totalmente sua, quem mandou nascer tão gostoso? Dá vontade de te _comer todo... __**Hmmm.**_ – Dou o meu sorriso mais safado. Digno de um Malfoy.

Os olhos se desfocaram e a boca se entreabriu de novo.

- 'Tá imaginando, Harry? Depois eu que sou o pervertido, hein... – Não pude evitar.

Ele tenta se soltar. Mas não o deixo.

- Sou assim mas a culpa é sua, sim, Potter. - Digo enquanto passo a mão por dentro da camisa dele. Acho que isso acabou com a vontade dele de _tentar _deixar meus braços. Afinal o corpo dele é meu.

– Não acredita? Quer que eu prove isso também? – Pergunto com o sorriso de novo na face. Ele estremece. Nem parece a fera que me acorda nas madrugadas... Mas eu também me apaixonei por esse gatinho manhoso.

Diante da falta de resposta da parte dele, subimos as escadas e o puxo em direção à última porta no fim do corredor. Nossa suíte. Já disse o quanto aquele banheiro é útil?

Agora... aonde eu deixei a venda e as algemas?

_**Nota da Autora: D**_

_Minha primeira fic T.T ! Deixem reviews, sugestões, reclamações... Enfim, pode falar \o/!_

_**Agradecimentos:  
**__Minha beta (e amiga) queridaaaaa! Bella, brigadããããão \O/! Amo-te, guria!____  
Obrigada a quem tiver lido xD... _

_E... Ósculos e Anemplexos para todos!_


End file.
